Triple Aftermath
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: What happened after Eve's party? Did the girls become friends? Did Todd and Liza get together? Did Whisper and Chapin talk? Oneshot about the game's aftermath on everyone. (ONESHOT) (Mentions kissing and brief sex)


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the movie Triple Dog and or its characters. **

**Aftermath**

Liza bit her lip. It was Monday morning, a few days after the Triple Dog Game at Eve's at Chapin jumping off the bridge.

She wasn't sure how the day would go.

She and the girls had all bonded on Friday but she didn't know if their bond would carry over to school.

Liza walked to her locker, conscious of people staring at her. She had decided to wear something other than her usual outfit. She still had on her black jeans, but opted for a pair of skinny ones with her black combat boots. She still had her black jacket, but underneath it she had a green blouse instead of a plaid shirt. She had a smaller new purse with no rat.

She opened up her locker and began grabbing her books for her first few classes.

* * *

Then she froze, she could smell the flower perfume that was Sarah's scent.

"Hi Liza!"

Liza turned to look at the girl.

"Hi Sarah."

Everyone was looking at them from the corner of their eyes.

"I like love your shirt. It's nice to see you wearing something that isn't black or plaid."

"Thanks. I live your shirt."

Sarah smiled. Her shirt was slightly more revealing than usual. It was fitted to her body and she had a pair of jeans, instead of her usual skirt.

"Thanks Liza. I had so much fun on Friday. You girls taught me how to let loose."

Liza smiled, picturing the girl streaking down the road.

A few guys whistled at her and Sarah flushed. Liza glared at them.

"Rat girl is looking at you."

She bit her lip. Her nickname still haunting her.

* * *

Then Cecily came towards them.

Heads turned.

"Her name is Liza."

Then she turned to Liza and Sarah.

"Hey girls. Loving the outfits."

"We should go shopping this weekend! Don't worry, I'll pay!"

Sarah agrees quickly but Liza is more hesitate.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

People are now whispering to their friends.

* * *

"What up bitches?"

Nina has arrived.

She is chewing gum and winks at a boy walking by. He does a double take.

"We are planning to go shopping this weekend."

Nina blew a bubble. "Sounds like fun. Count me in."

Liza smiled.

* * *

She looks up to see Eve and Todd walking into school.

Her cheeks burn as Todd looks at her.

Nina whistles.

"Damm girl!"

Liza shoves her playfully.

"Oh shut it!"

Todd then is called over by his friends.

They are all looking at her.

Eve then walks toward them.

She has brown curly hair and all the girls blink.

"It's a wig. My mom flipped and took me wig shopping all weekend."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I told her that I did because my dad was being a jerk and how he liked my hair and she was all for it after that."

"You look pretty."

Eve beams at Liza.

* * *

Then she winks.

"So what happened between you and my brother?"

"Shhh!"

Eve pouted.

"Fine. You can tell us at lunch."

Liza can't believe that they want to have lunch with her.

"Lunch?"

Sarah laughs.

"Yeah, silly. Friends sit together at lunch. And we are all friends."

Liza exchanges smiles with all the girls.

* * *

Then Cecily begins telling Eve about the shopping trip.

Liza finishes grabbing her books and they walk to Eve's locker.

Nina heads to her locker which right across from Eve's.

The five girls all chat with each other about meaningless stuff ignoring everyone's looks.

Everyone turns at the sound of wheels.

* * *

They can only mean one thing.

Chapin has entered the building.

Everyone turns to look at the doors.

Everyone knows why she got suspended, and they want to see a cat fight.

To their surprise, Chapin skates up the girls and steps on her board.

"Sup, Bitches."

The girls nods to her and Chapin casually swings an arm around Liza shoulder, signifying that they are now friends. They fill her in on the plans and she rolls her eyes before she agrees.

* * *

They head to Chapin's locker to put her skateboard away.

Then they separate to go to homeroom.

Sarah and Nina go one way.

Eve and Cecily another and Chapin and Liza head to theirs.

The girls sit next to each other in the classes they have together and people are stunned.

Teachers and students are shocked at the six's friendships.

The girls sit together at lunch and talk about meaningless things.

* * *

Nina looks around and then she grins.

She leans forward and drops her voice into a whisper.

"So Liza, what's happened between you and Todd during the dare?"

All the girls lean in and Liza feels her cheeks start to burn.

"Nothing. "

She gives Chapin a glare.

"When you called me, I got busted and he and his friends were really jerky. They made rude comments and he told me to leave. I told him that I was staying till midnight and his friends made some a few comments. They were going to the party but he didn't want to leave me in his closet so he stayed behind."

"Oh girl!"

"Shh, Cecily!"

Liza flashes them as smile.

"He's playing guitar hero and he's losing. He ignoring me completely and I'm mad. Okay, so earlier that day, I heard him and his friends talking about girls. They were talking about who would they do and one of his friends asked him if he would do me."

"What did he say?!"

"He said maybe for half a million, he would do me."

Chapin whistled.

"Damm, my brother is such an asshole."

"Okay, so back to the closet."

"Okay, so I'm mad and I start tearing up because it's shaping up to be one of the worst nights of my life. He asks me what wrong and I tell him and then I tell him his closet stinks."

"OMG!"

"What does he do?"

He sprays the closet with air freshener."

"That is so sweet."

"Shut up Cecily!"

Liza grinned as Cecily shot Chapin a glare.

"And then we kind of start talking. I make a comment about how I can beat him on the expert level so he gives me the guitar. And I play it in the closet and I win. We end of talking and I call him out on what he said and he apologizes."

"He actually apologized. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"So then we realize its past midnight and we stare at each other awkwardly. I tell him that I have to go and he makes a joke about we could hook up since you guys were gone. I reject him and I tell him I need to change. He asks me if he could watch me change. "

"He what!"

"SHH!"

Everyone is looking at the girls but they don't care.

"Did he?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Was that why you were late?"

Liza shrugged.

Chapin then sent her a wicked grin.

"What happened between you two in the bathroom?"

Liza blushed.

The girls leaned in again.

"We made out."

"That's it. He didn't fuck you ?"

"No" But her grin gave away the fact that something did happen.

"OMG Liza!"

"Slut up."

Liza shoved Chapin's shoulder.

Cecily's eyes narrowed. "Wait when was this?"

It was Chapin who piped up.

"During Eve's dare."

* * *

Eve tugged on a strand of hair.

Eve bit her lip.

"Speaking of my dare… Have you talked to Whisper, Chapin?"

Chapin tugged on a blonde strand.

"When you ran out, I called him out on it. I asked him if I kissed him, would he do you. And I kissed him. And then he kissed me back. We argued and he brought Stacy up. And well, you guys know I bolted. I didn't think he would chase after me. He has been calling nonstop since Saturday . I'm scared to talk to him."

Eve and Liza who are next to her wrap their arms around her.

They were all remembering when she jumped, and the horror they felt.

"Talk to him."

"I can't. Not yet."

* * *

The bell rings and they head to class.

Liza sees Todd and his friends when she goes to her locker before study hall.

Chapin see this and goes to her locker and watches secretly.

"Rat-girl!"

"Did you have fun at the party?"

"Must have turned you on, being in that closet."

Liza said nothing. She knew it.

She knew Todd wasn't going to say anything.

She brushed past them and Chapin hurries after her shooting them a glare and they head to study hall.

* * *

The two girls sit next to each other.

Whisper is trying to get Chapin's attention and Todd keeps texting Liza.

Both girls turn off their phones and plug in their iPods. They work side by side.

As soon as study hall is over, they head to their lockers. They grab their stuff and walk to the parking lot, meeting the others except for Eve who has track practice.

* * *

Chapin freezes as she catches sight of Whisper. He is hurrying toward her.

"I can give you a ride home?"

She nods and grabs Liza and Cecily's arm. Nina and Sarah follow and they all scramble into the car.

Chapin looks out the window to see Whisper's crestfallen face.

She pushed the hurt in her heart away. He deserved better, she reminded herself. Besides, Eve likes him.

* * *

It turned out that Liza and Chapin lived a block away from each other.

The two were in Chapin's room. Chapin was reading a book and Liza was drawing. They were both trying not to think about their boys.

Chapin wasn't sure what to do about Whisper. He was cute and she did like him a little bit but Eve liked him too! She couldn't do that to her.

Liza was thinking of how Todd hurt her. He didn't say a word. It was like she was just a quick screw.

The two girls sighed.

Boys were so not worth it.

"Hey. Wanna watch Gossip Girl?"

Liza agreed and the two girls settled themselves on the bed.

* * *

Eve hears about what happened from Nina and Sarah and Cecily and later Chapin and Liza when they are all on the phone.

She is really upset. She can't believe her brother would be such a jerk to her friend.

So she does what she does best, yells at him.

She opens the door to his room without knocking and he jumps. He opens his mouth to yell at her and she starts.

"How could you? She's my friend. My friend. You had no right to hurt her. You are a damm asshole. How could you treat her like she's just one of your other girls?"

Todd says nothing as she yells. Once she is done, he falls back into his bed.

"I know I'm an asshole. And she's not like one of my other girls. She's different. And she's your friend. That makes her off-limits. "

"She wasn't off-limits on Friday."

"She wasn't your friend on Friday."

Todd looks at his sister.

"I'm going to talk to Liza. I do like her. I told my friends off today."

Eve gasps, knowing that his new friends are important to him. She leaves the room and lies on her bed thinking.

* * *

Nina rolls off the bed and puts on her clothes. The boy next to her says nothing. He simply grins at her. She grabs her purse and walks out the door. As usual, he says nothing.

She walks home, not paying attention to what is going on around her. She doesn't see the little girl running at her until they crash.

They both fall to the ground. Nina checks the girl to see if she is bleeding when she sees blood.

A guy runs up to them and freezes. Next thing she knows, she is being lifted up.

The little girl is babbling.

"My big brother is going to fix you."

1 hour later, 2 bandages later, and 3 scoops of ice-cream she is fine. She was the one bleeding.

The guy and the little girl- Greg and Daisy turn out to be her neighbors. She enjoys talking and laughing with them. For the first time in a long time, she doesn't feel like she has to sleep with a guy to get his attention.

* * *

(Few days later)

The girls are on their shopping trip. It was a much needed therapy.

Chapin was still ignoring Whisper. Liza avoids Todd at all cause.

However, Nina seems much happier. Eve loves her wigs, having a different color every day. Today it was red.

Cecily isn't as bitchy. And Sarah is just happy to be out with the girls.

They have already brought half the mall.

Liza and Chapin head to Hot Topic. Eve, Nina, and Cecily go to Forever 21. Liza, Chapin, and Sarah agree to meet them there.

* * *

Sarah needs to make a quick stop at a crafts store to buy yarn.

She is searching the yarn, looking for pretty color when she bumps into him.

Her eyes widen. It the guy from the party. The one she taught how to knit.

He smiles when he sees her.

"Hi Sarah."

"Hi."

"It's John from the party. You taught me how to knit."

"I remember."

He smirked and whispered. "You also promised me that we would knit naked together. "

Sarah blushed and he knelt down in front of her and grabbed some yarn.

"See you around Sexy Sarah."

* * *

Chapin and Liza are looking at the clothes in Hot Topic. Chapin finds a few shirts and jewelry she likes. She grabs two dresses and a few skirts and Liza grabs a few hoodies. They pay and meet the others in Forever 21.

Chapin isn't looking where she is going and bumps into someone. Her bag jumped to the floor and a hand picked it up. She looked up and froze.

"Chapin?" She took off running.

The guy followed her with Liza right next to him. Chapin saw her friends waiting in front of the Forever 21 entrance and ran toward them. She stumbled and a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around to look into the green eyes of Michael , Stacey's younger brother.

"Chapin."

"Michael." She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

They look at each other and then Chapin is hugging him. She is sobbing and he buries his face into her hair. All the girls exchange glances.

People look at the boy and girl crying. They jerk away when someone bumps into them hard.

Chapin turns to see Whisper walking away.

"Whisper."

Michael looks at her upset face and squeezes her shoulders.

"Girls, this is Michael St. Clair, Stacy's baby brother. "

He shot them a smile and his eyes met Eve's.

She feels her heart pound and blushes.

Michael walks around with them.

He drives Chapin home so they can talk, but he gives Eve his number beforehand.

Talking to Chapin is very emotional for them both. He doesn't blame Chapin at all for his sister's death. They talk about Stacy and the two made peace with it.

Michael drives her home. He asks her about Whisper and Chapin smiles sadly. He squeezes her hand and changes the subject. When Chapin gets out of the car, she gives him her and Eve's number. He smiles and sends her a text.

Eve smiles when she gets his message.

* * *

Cecily meets her guy on detention. She is late to class and is sent there after school. All the girls playful tease her and she shrugs them off. She enters the room and grabs the first seat she sees . Other people file in and shoot her weird looks. The teacher enters and just as the bell rings someone else comes in. He sits down next to her and Cecily can feel him looking at her. After the teacher leaves, people begin to talk quietly.

Cecily feels hot breath on her ear.

"You're sitting in my seat princess. "

"I don't see your name on it."

He laughs. "Actually it is. It says Daniel on the corner."

Cecily stiffens. The only Daniel in detention is the school's bad boy.

She looks at him and sees his green eyes smiling.

"Cecily, the school's princess."

The only guy who knew she wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

"What would they say if they knew what you asked me last year."

Cecily glares at him and he touches her cheek.

"Cecelia."

* * *

Chapin manages to avoid Whisper for two weeks. After those two weeks, Whisper has had enough. He stands outside her window and refuses to leave. Chapin takes pity on him after he has been outside for close to 13 hours. She has him climb through her window. The two stare at each other, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry."

It's Whisper who starts. "I'm sorry for hurting Eve. I'm sorry for brining Stacy up. I shouldn't have done that. But I'm not sorry for caring. I'm not sorry for kissing you. I don't regret it. What I do regret is hurting you. Saying something that almost made you die. "

Chapin stared at Whisper.

"Chapin. Please forgive me."

Chapin stood up and touched his cheek and nodded. She sat in his lap and placed her head on his shoulder. She held her tightly as she began to cry. He then tilted her face and kissed her gently.

They were okay.

* * *

The lunch table had never been so full.

Whisper and Chapin were always together. It was expected so no one made a huge deal over them.

Todd had apologize to Liza in front of everyone so they were good. The two were always kissing. Their relationship was unexpected to everyone, but the girls.

Nina had stopped hooking up with guys and instead focused on the new boy, Greg. The two were friends but the girls didn't think they would stay like that for long.

John joined the girls and him and Sarah would talk about knitting. He would ask her if they would ever knit naked which made her blush and everyone whistle.

Eve texted Michael often, they had been on two dates and the two were going to take it slow.

Daniel would stop by the table to annoy Cecily. The two would start yelling and he would tease her. In fact, one day, Cecily was yelling and he simply kissed her and she shut up. He tossed her a wink and then walked off. The two eventually walked in holding hands and people cheered.

All was good.

* * *

Chapin smiled at Whisper. They had just come from the skate park and were now relaxing on the porch swing. Whisper had his arm around her and was playing with her hair. Chapin closed her eyes. She enjoyed simply being with him. He kept her calm.

The time passed and the two talked. They talked about everything.

Chapin was lucky, not only was she dating one of the hottest boys in school, but she was dating her best friend.

She looked at him for a bit and he smile at her. Then she kissed him. He kissed her back and she could feel him smiling and she smiled too.

* * *

Liza wrapped her legs around Todd's waist.

Her arms were around his neck, her hands in his hair.

She was sitting on his desk.

His mouth was on hers and he had his tongue inside it, already winning dominance. His hands were gripping her waist.

She moaned as his hand touched her hip. He traced small circle on her skin.

He pulls back.

"Liza. My pretty Liza."

She buries her head into his shoulder. He picks her up and places her on the bed and lies down next to her. He wraps and arm around her and she smiles.

Her eyes drift close because she feels safe around him. They don't need to have sex all the time. Falling asleep next to each other is the next best thing.

* * *

Nina and Greg had been dancing around each other. He was aware of her reputation. But he didn't care. But it was hard not to blur the lines considering the fact they were neighbors. Even worse, they had room across from each other.

They were friends but the line was slowly getting hard not to cross.

However, one day Greg did cross it. He walked up to Nina and kissed her. When he pulled away, he told her that he liked her.

The two went on a couple of dates and were taking their time.

* * *

Sarah and John ended up dating together. They shared many of the same interests and were a good couple. They did a lot of things together. John was willing to try out any, so when Sarah signed then up for cooking classes he took them. But for them, knitting was their thing. It was what brought them together.

* * *

Eve tilts her head upwards and giggles at the kiss he gives her.

He then grabs her hand and they walk down the street.

Eve can't help but smile at her boyfriend. Who would have guessed she would have ended up dating Michael , Stacy's younger brother. Not her.

They fit together and made each other happy. He didn't care that she was bald. Instead her shaved his hair when he found out and together they grew it back out.

* * *

Daniel enjoyed teasing his girlfriend. He enjoyed pushing all her buttons. He loved that she had a naughty streak to her. He loved how she would hold on to him tightly when they rode his bike.

He pulled her into the room behind him. He introduced her to his friends. He smiled as Cecily's eyes were drawn to an arguing couple.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Look familiar?"

Cecily nodded. The couple were arguing like they used to do. "They are even worse. They don't date. They just hook up."

The couple were now kissing furiously.

He pulled her away and led her to the dance floor. They danced for a bit and he kissed her. Cecily smiled at him.

* * *

(2 years later)

Liza followed Sarah to Eve's room where all the other girls were.

Nina and Cecily were whispering to each other and painting their nails.

Eve was brushing her short shoulder length hair. Then Chapin entered.

She held up a razor.

"Triple Dog Dare?"

The girls all exchanged looks.

Money and prize possessions were brought forward.

Chapin called out the pot and they all turned to her.

"Birthday girl picks." Liza and Eve reminded her.

Chapin grinned. "Cecily."

Cecily shot her a smile.

"Sarah."

Sarah smiled, a totally not innocent smile.

"Cecily, I triple dog dare you to….."

* * *

**Well, I saw the movie and I loved it. I had to write something. This is a one-shot and will stay a one shot. I think I did a good job summing everything up and giving them all a happy ending right?**

**I left like that so you could use your imagination to think of dares. The movies started with the girls playing so I figured that my fic should end with them playing.**

**So let me know what you think!**

**Love you, Wallflowers!**


End file.
